fairy_tail_rise_of_the_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma Funix
Akuma Funix, the 24 Year old Guild Master of Sabertooth. Personality Akuma is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Sabertooth, he is a fiercely loyal and protective. Akuma continuously tries to prove his strength to others. As a Phoenix Slayer, Akuma suffers from motion sickness. Akuma becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Naraku. This, however, does not apply to Sammy,as he considers him family, not transportation. Akuma can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. History Akuma was found by Fukai, the mighty Storm Phoenix, as a baby. The Phoenix opted to raise Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic: Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic. However on August 21, X813, Blazeheart, along with the other Phoenixes, mysteriously disappeared,leaving Akuma to fend for himself. Akuma then left on a quest to find Fukai and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Shinjeru Minyo. Akuma ended up joining Fairy Tail for 13 years, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Naraku Asakino. One day, Akuma found an egg in the forest west of Magnolia. Thinking it to be a Phoenix Egg, Akuma took it to the Guild and asked Shinji to make it hatch, but Shinji and Naraku told him that he was one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. After weeks of taking care of the egg,Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a Grey cat with wings came out, he named it, Sammy. Description This magic allows the caster to transform their physiology into that of a phoenix, the element that this magic incorporates into their body is lightning. They are able to produce lightning from their bodies as a form of attack or defense or teleport their body with lightning to dart around the battlefield. The user can also absorb lightning to replenish the user's strength. This also further enhances the phoenix slayer's natural healing powers. The only real limit of this magic is items like rubber. The user with enough training can also absorb fire creating Burning Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic. This doesn't increase the overall power just adds an extra effect for the spells. Normal Spells Basic Spells *'Storm Phoenix Shift:' The basic teleport spell. This spell allows the user to teleport to any location they think of. The tell this spells shows when used is a flash of lightning. This spell is commonly seen being used to get a better angle on the user's enemies. *'Regeneration:' Due to the magic Akuma can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, this extends his life span greatly. When absorbing lightning his healing is doubled. *'Resurrection:' A spell that is a hit or miss type. When Akuma is killed in a manner he can't heal from he can be brought back to life and can't repeat this spell for a whole week. *'Lightning absorbtion & Resistance:' Akuma is naturually immune to most types of lightning and can absorb it to regain his strength and boost his regenerative abilities. *'Wind Mover:' This spell can be used both offensive and defensive. Akuma can shift Wind Currents to mimic the Telekinesis Magic, when on the offence he uses it to knock enemies over without hurting them, create air blades or lifting them up to throw them across the room. Defensively it's can be used to enhance his shielding spells as well as stop enemy physical attacks on allies by using the wind currents to hold their attack in place. **'Flight:' By focusing the wind currents around himself Akuma is able to fly at high speeds and great agility. Along with the main aspects of his magic he can bombard his enemies with an arial barrage. **'Wind Walking:' More a trick than a fighting spell. By focusing the wind below his feet he can create a invisible pathway of wind. Advanced Spells *'Storm Phoenix Warp:' This spell is a faster version of Storm Phoenix Shift. allowing the user to teleport faster and more accurately. *'Storm Drive:' This technique allows Akuma to tap into his Second Origin easier. When activated it causes lightning bolt type markings to be engraved into his skins and causes lightning to appear from his eyes and 5 feathers to grow his forearms. It also doubles his physical abilities, regeneration and magical energy control. This allows for faster and more devastating combat at full power while making it easier for him to control is power without needing to focus more on it than the fight. Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art *'Unnamed Teleport Spell:' While unnamed it's obviously an improved version of Warp. The speed of this version is un calcuable, Akuma appears faster than anyone can measure. He has even stated "I'm there before you can even blink....." *'Advanced Regenertaion:' While in Phoenix Force Mode Akuma heals at least 4 times fast than normal at a constant rate. *'Advanced Resurrection:' While in Phoenix Force Mode Akuma can revive faster and seemingly easier but comes back in a blood rage attacking anyone in his way. The same week long recharge counts for this as well. *'Storm Wings:' This spell allows Akuma to creates a pair of wings made form thunder and lightning. Offensive Basic Spells *'Storm Phoenix Scream' (暴風雨鳳凰の悲鳴 '' Arashi Hou no Himei''): This is the storm phoenix slayer's breath attack in which he takes a deep breath and gathers lightning in his/her mouth and releases it in a large blast of thunder and lightning destroying everything in front of them. *'Lightning Blast:' A spell that mimics the most basic spell from Lightning Magic. It has a fun trick to jump between targets if charged up enough. *'Thunder Pulse:' This unnamed attack is as simple as it can get. By focusing on using the thunder aspect of his magic Akuma is able to send a crack of thunder in a pulse like form. The form can be fired from his hands, feet or entire body for a 360 degree attack. It can be used as a sheild as well either a one shot block or by pulsing it rapidly over a certain period of time a more durable and lasting shield. *'Storm Phoenix Brawler:' This involves hand to hand techniques infused with the Magic's power. These strikes are mainly used as part of Twilight Phoenix Kempo **'Punch:' This move involves the user charging their fist with their magic and striking the enemy, the punch can be any kind of punch, straight, cross, back-fist, uppercut, hammer-blow etc. This spell can be used in a combo with any of the melee spells allowing for an entire hand to hand fight to used with the magic. **'Palm:' Exactly what it says on the tin (somewhat). This attack is basically any open hand strike using after Storm Phoenix Brawler is activated. **'Kick:' Same as the Storm Phoenix Punch, but has a little more power and reach. The kick can be a front kick, back kick, side kick, axe kick, roundhouse, backflip kick, crescent kick or any acrobatic kick. **'Flurry:' This spell is basicly a mix of Storm Phoenix Punch & kick but in a high speed rush attack. This move isn't used for assurance it's used to suppresion, so their enemy can't unleash another spell fast enough. **'Wing:' A simple clothes line to the enemy, this move is commonly used with a high speed charge. The spell can be used at any angle and can be deadly if used right. **'Talon:' A simple magic infused strike with the hand in a clawing formation this move is mainly intended to be aimed at pressure points. Making it impossible for the opponent to move and use spells. It can be used to shred flesh from bone with a simple swipe of the hand. ***'Bite:' This spell is basically a double version of Storm Phoenix Talon. and can cut off more pressure points in one blow. Like the Talon spell this can be used but with both hands to rend flesh from bone. *'Storm Phoenix Cross Strike:' This spell is a semi-ranged attack. It involves the user to swing their arms or legs making a floating cross of lightning in front of them. Then to fire the attack their either using a straight punch or kick to launch it at high speed to the enemy. The move commonly cut the opponent then explodes. *'Storm Phoenix Smash:' This is a crowd clearing spell. Basically a magic infused punch to the ground causing a huge shockwave knock all enemies away after being stunned with a jolt of lightning. *'Storm Phoenix Divebomb:' This spell is basically an arial version of Storm Phoenix Smash. And can be used as an effective finishing move if it lands on a downed enemy's head. *'Storm Phoenix Barrage:' This spell involves the user launching a barrage of lightning bolts to destroy the area their target(s) are standing. *'Storm Phoenix Armory:' This involves weapon based spells. **'Axe:' This spell is the first of the weapon based spells. It involves the user clapping their hands above their head creating an axe-blade of lightning then swing it at any angle they want to cut their enemy down. **'Blade:' This spell is the same as Storm Phoenix Axe but is fast and has a longer reach. Used int eh same way but can be used to stab as well. **'Spear:' This spell can be used as a ranged or melee spell. By clapping his hands in front of their chest the user can pull their hands away form each other creating a spear of lightning which cna be used in combat or as a javelin to hit the enemy from a distance. *'Storm Phoenix Range:' **'Thunder Pistol:' This spell doesn't use lightning but the thunder aspect of the Storm Phoenix Magic. by forming their hand to mimic a pistol the user can fire 'bullets' or thunder that work in the exact same way to real bullets but with more conclusive force sending the target flying back upon impact. **'Thunder Rifle:' This spell is a bigger version by forming one hand to mimic a pistol and the other held in front to mimic a karate chop stopped mid-strike the user can fire a much more devastating 'bullet' into the enemy. **'Thunder Cannon:' This spell involves the user clenching their fists and by stepping forward and thrusting their fist forward as if they were holding someone by their collar and waist sending a blast of concussive force into the enemy. **'Thunder Bomb:' This spell involves the user creating a ball of concussive force that they slam down on the enemy which bursts causing immense damage to the surrounding area as well as the user (which is minimized to 15% damage) Advanced Spells *'Storm Phoenix Marksman Range:' Enhanced versions of the Range spells **'Thunder Magnum:' This upgraded spell of Storm Phoenix Pistol causing almost 4 times more damage and knock back, it's been known to send targets through solid stone walls. **'Thunder Sniper-Rifle:' This upgraded version of Storm Phoenix Rifle can be used at a further distance and is much more accurate, allowing for easier head-shots at longer range. **'Thunder Bazooka:' This is a upgraded version of Storm Phoenix Cannon, the user does the same as the cannon spell by causes the arm to pause as they step forward charging the concussive force. **'Thunder A-Bomb:' This is a upgraded version of Thunder Bomb but does almost 50% more damage. **'Thunder Dome:' This is both a defensive and offensive attack, defensively it can be used to deflect projectiles with a swirl dome of concussive force, offensively it can be used to stun, deafen and knock back enemies in a 360 degree dome. *'Storm Phoenix Dive:' This spell one of the most powerful spells used in the Phoenix Slayer style. used by all Phoenix Slayers with their own elements. The spell involves them raising their hand(s) to the sky causing storm clouds to gather in the local area then by pointing to the enemy they cause a Phoenix made of either lightning, water, ice etc to strike the enemy causing immense damage to the target(s) and the area they stand. *'Storm Phoenix Grand Scream:' This is a x2 version of Storm Phoenix Scream, the blast is double in size, speed, damage and duration. The only draw back it can leave the user breathless which is countered by the natural recovery boost the user gains from knowing the Phoenix Slayer magic. *'Storm Phoenix Power Strike:' This spell is the x2 version of Storm Phoenix Smash and does the same effect by to a much larger scale. *'Storm Phoenix Knight's armory:' Enhanced versions of the Armory spells **'Lance:' This spell is a bigger and badder version of Storm Phoenix Spear. Able to be thrown further and is a lot sharper it can cleave enemies in two with one swing. **'Great sword:' This spell like Storm Phoenix Lance is a much more dangerous version of Storm Phoenix Blade. The only draw back is due to the size of the blade it cna injure or kill allies within an 200 degree angle to the user. *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Axe of Raiden:' This spell is one of the most dangerous and effective spells in The Storm Phoenix Magic arsenal. By jumping in the air and activating the spell like Storm Phoenix Axe but charging the spell to almost 4x more than normal the user creates an axe that towers above all, this is slammed down cutting the enemy and leaving a trench behind the enemy that cna go for a quater of a mile. *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Spear of Raijin:' Akuma first gathers a ball of lightning and thunder in each hand and then thrusts both arms forward creating a giant spear shaped blast of lightning and thunder. *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Grand Phoenix Dive:' This spell is one of the riskiest spells in the Storm Phoenix arsenal. It involves the user to become the diving phoenix by coating themselves in a Phoenix construct as it dives down. The impact is immense with the added risk of injuring the user as well as destroying the target(s). *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Phoenix Storm:' Akuma gathers a ball of lightning in his hands and launches a barrage of lightning bolts from all around the target. The attack is so powerful it's difficult for Akuma to control and can backfire on him. Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art *'Phoenix God's Secret Art: Lightning Scream:' This spell is the ultimate version of Storm Phoenix Scream but without the sound due to the attack moving so fast the sound is delayed till after the spell impacts. (can only be used in Phoenix Awakening mode) *'Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art: Sword of Hell:' Akuma first charges both his arms with thunder and lightning before forming the energy into a giant nodachi sword. He then charges the enemy(s) and slams the sword down reducing them to nothing. *'Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art: Celestial Phoenix Dive:' This spell is the kamikaze spell. with a 85% chance of both sides dying. (can only be used in Phoenix Force mode) *'Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art: Eternal Storm:' This is a melee/ranged hybrid move of immense power. Once Phoenix Mode is acheived Akuma charges his opponent launching a barrage of lightning fast blows that have a delayed reaction and are near impossible to see. After the strikes take effect he launches an improved version of Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Phoenix Storm and as they fly through the air an arial version of Phoenix God's Secret Art: Lightning Scream the end results is an area that looks like the apocolypse has arrived. *'Phoenix Gods' Secret Art: Heaven Fist:' Akuma grips his forearm and focuses a great amount of storm magic into his fist. Once the orb he creates pulses he charges forward at immense speed lunging forward to land a powerful punch that explodes in a blast of thunder and lightning. Defensive Basic Spells *'Storm Phoenix Armory:' This involves weapon based spells. **'Shield:' This spell involves the user making a motion as if to pulling a cape over them. But instead of a cape it makes a wing of lightning that covers the user and anyone their holding. **'Wall:' Basically the same as Shield But on a larger scale. It allows Akuma to block and entire street from frontal attacks. Advanced Spells *'Storm Phoenix Knight's armory:' Enhanced versions of the Armory spells **'Storm Phoenix Armour:' Akuma coats himself in Lightning and thunder creating a strong set of armor. **'Castle:' An improved version of Wall That defends a full 360 degrees by creating a small castle out of lightning and thunder *'Storm Wing Shield:' Akuma uses this spell to create a shield in the shape of a phoenix wing. The further he stretches his arm the larger the area the shield covers. **'Storm Wing Feather Barrage:' After activating the shield spell Akuma can swing his arm out to send feathers made of lightning at his enemy(s). Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art *'Storm Phoenix Guardian:' While empowered with Phoenix Awakening Mode, Akuma is able to create a nearly full sized phoenix made of lightning. This form increases his defensive and offensive capabilities but shortens the time of Phoenix Force Mode. *'Storm Citadel:' The most advanced version of Castle This lets Akuma increase the defensive capabilities of the castle spell but also allows him to shoot bolts of lightning from it's towers. Burning Storm Spells Basic Spells *'Burning Storm Phoenix Shift:' Basically the same as Storm Phoenix Shift. But leaves a patch of fire where his feet were and can also make a trail of fire he he used the spell while moving. *'Lightning & fire resistance + absorbtion:' While in this form he's also to absorb small amounts of fire to increase the duration of the form. He is also largely immune to it's effects (unless attacked with a special kind of fire). His lightning resistances and absorbtion are the same as before making him immune to any lightning unless a special type is used against him. *'Fire strengthening:' Akuma can also increase the power of the fire and in turn changing it's color. White being the hottest and red being normal. Advanced Spells *'Burning Storm Phoenix Warp:' Same as the regular Warp spell but adds fire to the effect and unlike Burning Storm Phoenix Shift it leaves a blue fire patch/trail due to the more intense and powerful aspect of the spell. *'Burning Storm Drive:' The most important spell in the form, without this Akuma would not be able to use this alternate form. Like storm Drive this allows Akuma to access his Second Origin and has the same effects as before but adds fire to it's visual effect. Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art *'Storm Burning Teleportation:' Like it's regular cousin and Burning Storm counterparts this spell lets Akuma teleport around the area and any enemies leaving a small patch/trail of white fire. Offensive Basic Spells *'Burning Storm Scream:' The same as Storm Phoenix Scream, but with the added effect of fire. It also allows the effect to linger a little longer due to the burning effect of the fire. *'Buring Lightning Bolt:' This is in essence a fire coated lightning bolt. It has the same fun effected as it's pure lightning cousin. *'Burning Storm Brawler:' Like Storm Phoenix Brawler This parent-spell focuses on pure unarmed combat along with the added effects of both elements. *'Burning Storm Ball:' This spell is a lightning/fireball that can explode on impact damaging a small group of enemies or just harming one target. Advanced Spells *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art, Revision: Blazing Phoenix Storm:' Like Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Phoenix Storm, this moves sends hundreds of lightning bolts at the enemy from all around but the difference between the two spells this sends fire balls out as well. The end result if a huge explosion and the total devastation of the surrounding area *'Storm Phoenix Secret Art, Revision: Raijin's Blazing Spear:' Like Storm Phoenix Secret Art: Spear of Raijin. But with fire added to it's effect, the spear is thrown or stabbed forward with faster preparation unlike the regular version (which is comparitivly slow). The explosion caused is also increase in power due to the fire's engulfing effects. Burning Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art *'Burning Phoenix Slayers' Secret Art: Inferno Storm:' To start this spell Akuma focuses the fire and lightning from the Burning Phoenix Mode form into both his hands and merges them together. He then bring both his hands to his side as if holding a ball, after which he charges the spell alittle more and pushes both hands forward firing a massive lightning bolt coated in white flame. *'Burning Phoenix God's Secret Art: Heaven and Hell Fist:' Akuma starts this spell by gripping his arm at the top of his forearm and focusing his magic into his fist. The two aspects of the Burning Storm focuses into a super condensed attack, once the power is focused enough Akuma lunges forward and strikes the opponant or the ground (missing doesn't really matter) causing a huge explosion that drives forward destroying anything in it's way.. *'Burning Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art: Blazing Sword of Hell:' Basically the same as it's regular storm counterpart, with the added bonus of fire. The attack is so strong it creates a wave of flame and lightning to charge out from Akuma when activated, making the spell itself the joint most powerful spell in Akuma' arsenal along with Heaven and Hell Fist. Defensive Basic Spells *'Blazing Storm Shield:' Like Storm Phoenix Armory: Shield the only difference is that the shield is on fire as well allowing Akuma to negate fire spells to a greater extent. The shield is also 2-3 times larger than the normal version. Advanced Spells *'Blazing Storm Armour:' A suit of armor like it's regular cousin but is ablaze with blue fire. *'Burning Storm Wing Shield:' Exactly the same as the regular version but with the added effect of fire and an extra level of defence. **'Burning Storm Feather Barrage:' Like it's parent spell Akuma swings his arm while activating Burning Storm Wing Shield sending feathers made of fire and lightning at his target(s) Phoenix Slayers's Secret Art *'Burning Storm Guardian:' Basically the same as the original creating a guardian with fire and lightning mixed as one. The effects are the exact same. Lightning Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) is an Elemental Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Description Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 8 or down from the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 21-23 Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 8-9 Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 5 Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 11-12 This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. It can also be imbued into Magical Lacrima crystals, as seen with Laxus Dreyar's Thunder Palace spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 11-15 Spells Laxus's Raging Bolt. Hall Of Thunder. Lightning Transformation. Erupt Lightning. Thunder Bullets. Laxus's Unnamed Attack3. Lightning Flash. Laxus Punches Alexei. Lightning Strike Against Jura. Evil Spark Lightning Beam Lightning Shield Unnamed Lighting Spell Lightning Cyclotron Evil Shock Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic which utilizes the element of water. Description Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Page 8 A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 6 Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 22 Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 12 The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 18-20 Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this MagicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 20-22 (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 25-26 While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize themFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 7-8 and inflict damage upon them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 14-17 Possibly as a result of the liquid form granted to them, the most experienced users of Water Magic can seemingly breathe underwater, at the same time being able to encase people in spheres of water for to do the same.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 11-13 Spells Water Body Transformation. Water Bubbles. Water Cane. Water Cane Succumb. Water Dome. Water Jigsaw. Water Lock. Water Slicer. Water Nebula. Water Force. Water Punch. Double Wave. Water Rush. Whirlpool Attack. Water Cyclone. Wings of Hell. Evil Explosion. Giant Wave Attack. Water Beam. Bubble Shot. Water Pillar. Water Slash Water Strike. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. Description This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Page 7 they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 13 and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 11-15 Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 4-5 Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitateFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 13 and traverse over long distances,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 18 as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 16-20 Spells Flight. Wind Wall. Wind Blade. Storm Bringer. Storm Mail. Storm Shred. Emera Baram. Magic Wind Palm. Storm Magic Storm Magic Holder-Type Magic related to weather. Description A Magic that allows its user to manipulate the weather by the use of a large scythe with a skull on it. By using this Magic, the user has control over winds, clouds and lightning. This Magic has been called to have mastery over natural phenomena.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Spells Gust Shield. Wind Blast. Black Tornado. Lightning Beam. Lightning Rays. Water Blast. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of fire. Description A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 1 The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. Spells Hell Prominence. Red Carpet. Prominence Whip. Prominence Typhoon. Red Shower. Red Skull. Flame Slash. Garuda Flame. Flame of Rebuke. Fire Bullet. Fire Liana. Requip The Knight The Knight (騎士, ザ・ナイト, Za Naito) is a Caster-Type Magic and a type of Requip Magic. Description This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors, as seen by Erza's resistance against fire with her Flame Emperor's Armor,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 13 against water with her Sea Empress Armor,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-5 and against lightning with her Lightning Empress Armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 14 The only known user, Erza, stated that there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store, and as a result, she leaves some of her armors in her room in Fairy Hills.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Welcome to Fairy Hills!! After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. For example, when battling monsters that utilize water as their primary means for offense, the user can Requip into Sea Empress Armor, while, at the same time, Requiping the staff from the Lightning Empress Armor, increasing their defense against water and increasing the effectivity of their attacks by making use of electricity's natural conductivity through water.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 167 Armors Heart Kreuz Armor. Heaven's Wheel Armor. Black Wing Armor. Flame Emperor Armor. The Giant's Armor. Adamantine Armor. Purgatory Armor. Lightning Emperor Armor. Flight Armor. Robe of Yūen. Morning Star Armor. Armadura Tiger. Sea Emperor Armor. Sexy Armor. Farewell Guild Armor. Nakagami Armor.